picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La guerre des statues
Mars 1952 Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n°138 | première publication France = 26 octobre 1958 Le Journal de Mickey n°335 }}La guerre des statues est une histoire en bande dessinée de dix planches scénarisée et dessinée par Carl Barks, écrite le 12 juillet 1951 et publiée pour la première fois en mars 1952. Elle met en scène Donald Duck, en tant que personnage principal, Balthazar Picsou, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck, le maharadjah du Komenvatustan et le maire de Donaldville, ainsi que Cornélius Écoutum, mentionné comme personnage historique, fondateur de Donaldville, et qui fait ici ses débuts en bandes dessinées. Cette histoire se déroule donc intégralement à Donaldville. Beaucoup considèrent ce récit comme la meilleure histoire courte de Carl Barks, avec À pile ou face et L'arc-en-ciel aux trésors. Synopsis Le maire de Donaldville et son conseiller municipal sollicitent Picsou pour la construction d'une statue en honneur de Cornélius Écoutum, le fondateur de la ville. Celui-ci refuse, jusqu'à l'arrivée du maharadjah du Komenvatustan, qui se prétend être l'homme le plus riche du monde. Les deux milliardaires vont alors s'affronter dans un duel de statues et dépenser de plus en plus d'argent... Résumé complet thumb|left|Le maharadjah du Komenvatustan se pavane à Donaldville. Sous les yeux de Donald et ses neveux, le maire de Donaldville et son préposé au parc sont expulsés du bureau de Picsou. Les politiciens voulaient que le milliardaire leur finance une statue de Cornélius Écoutum, le fondateur de Donaldville, mais Picsou n'aime pas quand on lui réclame de l'argent. Mais Donaldville a la visite du maharadjah du Komenvatustan, venu en vacances à Donaldville. Étant donné qu'il est réputé comme étant le plus riche du monde, le maire et son conseiller décide de l'accueillir en fanfare. thumb|[[Balthazar Picsou s'énerve en lisant que le maharadjah du Komenvatustan est présenté comme étant l'homme le plus riche du monde.]] Le lendemain, Donald lit dans le journal que le maharadjah du Komenvatustan, présenté comme étant l'homme le plus riche du monde, offre cent mille dollars pour la statue de Cornélius Écoutum, une somme considérée comme une poussière par le richissime. Donald se rend alors au dépôt de Balthazar Picsou afin d'énerver son oncle. Et cela ne rate pas : le canard est furieux en lisant l'article et décide de dépenser son argent pour prouver qu'il est le plus riche. Picsou envoie alors Donald se renseigner sur la statue financée par le maharadjah. thumb|left|Le maharadjah du Komenvatustan furieux de voir [[Balthazar Picsou faire une statue de Cornélius Écoutum plus grande que la sienne.]] Une semaine plus tard, au moment de l'inauguration de sa statue, Picsou inaugure la sienne à côté et à la même seconde, sachant que la statue du canard est deux fois plus grande et a le mot riche plaqué d'or à vingt-deux carats. Furieux, le maharadjah finance une autre statue encore plus grande mais Picsou envoie encore Donald espionner son rival. Et une semaine plus tard, Picsou construit encore une fois une statue plus grande, de quoi exaspérer le maharadjah. thumb|Les deux statues géantes de Cornélius Écoutum. Picsou envoie une nouvelle fois Donald espionner le maharadjah, ce qui lui permet d'apprendre que la nouvelle statue mesurera cent mètres de haut et sculptée dans du marbre de carrare. Motivé par la bagarre, Picsou réalise donc une statue gigantesque de Cornélius Écoutum, ridiculisant celle du maharadjah. Celui-ci, furieux, veut en construire une encore plus grande mais le conseiller du maire réussit à le convaincre de faire une statue de lui-même. Donald et ses neveux refont l'espionnage et apprennent qu'il fera une statue en or massif de vingt mètres de haut avec un turban de nacre incrusté de diamants et des yeux en émeraudes. Donald commence à regretter d'avoir provoqué son oncle quand il voit le peu d'argent restant dans le dépôt. thumb|left|La statue de Balthazar Picsou impressionne les Donaldvillois. Alors que les Donaldvillois parient sur lequel des deux battra l'autre, le moment de l'inauguration des deux statues est arrivées, où on peut voir que les deux statues ont la même taille. Celle du maharadjah est inaugurée en premier et impressionne. Celle de Picsou est dévoilée ensuite et ne montre qu'un haut-de-forme, ce qui fait rire les Donaldvillois. Mais le milliardaire dévoile un mécanisme révélant ce qu'est réellement la statue à son effigie : quarante mètres de haut, en platine, incrustée de diamants et des saphirs en guise d'yeux. Donald ne verra rien, s'étant évanoui. thumb|[[Balthazar Picsou dévoile sa fortune au maharadjah du Komenvatustan désormais ruiné.]] Le maharadjah du Komenvatustan est désormais ruiné et le maire de Donaldville saisit ses vêtements. C'est donc uniquement vêtu d'un tonneau qu'il rend visite à Picsou et se réjouit en voyant que le coffre du milliardaire est vide. Mais le canard révèle qu'il s'agissait juste de sa réserve, cachant plus d'un hectare cubique d'or au sous-sol. Le maharadjah est réduit à mendier dans la rue et Donald recommande à son oncle de lui offrir une pièce pour qu'il se paie une tasse de café, une perspective qui exaspère le milliardaire. En coulisses Cet épisode modifie sensiblement le panorama de Donaldville, son plus important bâtiment (le coffre de Picsou) y étant détrôné par une énorme et coûteuse statue de Cornelius Coot (Cornélius Écoutum en version française), le fondateur de Donaldville, que Barks introduit dans cette histoire et dont bien d'autres auteurs feront usage. Dans la version originale, le rival de Picsou est le maharadjah du Howduyustan. Ce nom inventé ressemble à celui d'une véritable région, l'Hindoustan (Hindustan en anglais). Mais ici hindu est remplacé par how do you do ? (« comment allez-vous ? »). Un de ses autres noms français (« Boitanpadore ») est un jeu de mots sur la boîte de Pandore, dans laquelle étaient enfermés tous les maux de l'humanité et qui, une fois ouverte, se retrouve vidée de son contenu, mais aussi prophétique puis qu'à la fin de l'histoire, le maharadjah n'a... pas d'or ! Publications françaises Cette histoire a été publiée six fois en France, dans : *''Le Journal de Mickey'' n°335 du 26 octobre 1958, sous le titre La bataille des milliardaires, *''Spécial Mickey Géant'' n°1771 de juin 1986, sous le titre La Bataille des milliardaires, *''Picsou Magazine'' n°314 du 4 mars 1998, sous le titre La guerre des statues, *''La Dynastie Donald Duck'' n°2 du 6 avril 2011, sous le titre La guerre des statues, *''Picsou Magazine'' n°529 du 22 février 2017 ; *''Les Trésors de Picsou n°46 d'avril 2019. parution : mars 1952 |avant=Picsou a bon cœur'' 100px |après=''Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre...'' 100px }} it:Paperino e il Maragià del Verdestan Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Publiée en 1952 Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire courte